iGetSick
by CatchaDroplet
Summary: What happens when Carly and Spencer are in Canada and Sam gets sick? Freddie has to take care of her that's what. SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ppls its seddieluver4eva just so yall no **_Italics= thoughts and dream/phone talks anything not really talking __**Bold Italics= enunciated (idk if I spelled tht rite) thoughts **__**Bold Underlind Italics= VERY ENUCIATED THOUGHTS USUALLY THOUGHT BY SAM LOL**_

**Now enough with my author's note. ONTO THE SHOW(WARNING:THIS IS NOT A SHOW IT IS A STORY DO NOT EXPECT TO SEE FREDDIE AND SAM COME OUT ON STAGE)**

**Oh Ya Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ICARLY THE SHOW OR ANYTHING USED IN HERE THAT IS USED IN SHOW OKAY! SO DON'T THINK I DO **

Sam's POV

"_Are you sure you don't want me to come back?" Carly asked_

"_I'm sure I'm perfectly fine" Sam said *COUGH COUGH COUGH* (_**A/N she is actually coughing badly, cuz shes sick! just go with it!) **

"_Oh come on Sam the least I can do is tell Freddie to help you" Carly asked_

"_Fine, but the nub better do a good job" reluctantly said Sam_

"_How's Canada?"Sam asked trying to get off the subject of Freddie_

"_Good AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Carly said_

"_What was that?" Sam yelled_

"_SHOOT SPENCER I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! Sorry Sam Spencer fell! Got to go!" Carly hung up. Great what do I have to do now?_

I felt my eyes slowly drift to sleep

_Well… lean_

_As soon as our lips touched I felt tingling on my lips and sparks and flashes in my head. I felt like someone put poppers in my brain. The melody of Running Away by A.M. ran through my head_

_Did I tell you I knew your name,but it seems that I lost it_

_Did I tell you it's my own game, its not your problem_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away _

_Even from the good times_

I felt a vibration on my phone I looked at it and saw Freddie's dorky picture on it. I rolled my eyes and picked it up.

**Freddie's POV**

"_Hello?" Sam said_

"_Hi Sam how are you feeling?" I asked_

"_Well I don't feel good!"She said It reminded me of when Carly helped me out of the shower and she asked how I felt. Weeeeeeiiiiirrrddd that's almost exactly what I said._

"_Sorry" I said_

"_You at Carly's?" I asked_

"_Yeah" She said_

"_Carly told me to come over and take care of you I'm coming over now" I said_

**How did you guys like it! You know the more reviews means faster updates! Come on make a girl smile!**

**seddieluver4eva **


	2. Nightmares,Dreams, and Voices

**Hey ppls. I was having a writer's block last night before I go 2 bed. That's where I get my ideas and where I play them in my head as if they were a show. It really works.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly**

**In this chapter **_**Bold Italics is their voice (conscious) **_

**I'm trying something new in this chapter. I'm going to be switching back and forth between POVS tell me if I did it well.**

**Hugs and Bugs person-Yeah it was just I was listening to the song at the time and texting my friend and I typed times instead of things. Thx for pointing it out for me. **

**seddieluver4eva**

**Freddie's POV**

I opened the door to Carly's apartment to see a blonde-headed demon in perfect slumber. I smiled. _Wait I smiled! Why would I smile? The only reason I'm doing this is, because Carly told me to!_

_**No way**_

_What?_

_**I'm your voice I tell you the truth and only the truth**_

_Well I was telling the truth about Carly telling me to, so why are you here?_

_**You wanted to help Sam.**_

_NO WAY!_

_**Yes way**_

_Why would I want to help Sam? I mean we are friends more like best frienemies_

_**But you and Sam are a special duo**_

_What do you mean?_

_**You like her.**_

I felt butterflies swell in my stomach. I felt like I just swallowed a rock.

_I don't like Sam Puckett_

_**Then explain the Butterflies.**_

_**Even the bra told you that you should consider her.**_

_The bra is fake!_

_**Well then someone else was trying to tell you to consider her.**_

_I don't like Sam Puckett!_

_**You like her**_

_Fine, I do like her!_

_**Good she's waking up soon.**_

"Hi Fredward"Sam mumbled

"Hi Sam" I said

I watched as she stretched out under her blanket the little sunlight shining through the rain from the window found its way to glisten off her golden untamed curls.

We were both cuddled on either side of the couch watching Girly Cow. Now I would usually object to this, but since Sam was sick and apparently I liked her, I didn't. Sam was asleep. All of a sudden I felt heaviness on my left shoulder. I looked down to see a peaceful Princess Puckett sound asleep. I looked down to my neck to be greeted by Sam's arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I slowly drifted to sleep.

**(A/N Here is the time it might be confusing just remember it's an experiment)**

**Sam's POV**

_I was tightly bound against a wooden chair in a dark room. I was given some kind of a shock to daze me so I couldn't break free. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a darkly dressed man walk towards me. Hid boots made a firm beat onto the concrete floor. He was carrying a rustic ax. I screamed "FREDDIE!" _

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up to the screaming of Sam. I quickly looked down and saw she was having a nightmare. I tried to wake her up, but it was useless.

**Sam's POV**

_I saw Freddie come out of the stone door. He snuck behind the man and wacked in the head with an iron pan. He untied me and lifted me up bridal style. I cuddled into him. _

**Freddie's POV**

She was cuddling into me. All of a sudden she pulled my shirt collar into a kiss. I felt fireworks going up my lips. I opened my eyes to find she was dreaming, but why would she kiss me in a dream?

**SORRY THAT WASN'T MUCH OF A CLIFFY ****, but the faster you review the faster I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys you guys really wanted more so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

**seddieluver4eva**

**Sam's POV**

I woke up to find Freddie's arms wrapped around me and my head snuggled into his neck. _Good it was just a dream or nightmare or whatever it was that I kissed Freddie. _I slipped out of his arms and saw the laptop in front of me. I got up and walked to get some Pepi Cola. On my way back I tripped over Freddie's foot and I hit some keys on the laptop.

**Photos being uploaded to**

**.com**

_I tried to click cancel, but it was too late. Now that I pressed a bunch of buttons another pop-up came up._

**Photos locked from being deleted.**

_I scrambled to to find that the photo was of me kissing Freddie!_

"STUPID LAPTOP!" my voice was filled with rage as I was about to hit the laptop when Freddie's hand grabbed my arm in mid-hit. _**Since when did he get so strong!**_

"Sam why are trying to hit my laptop?" he said acting so calm

"LOOK AT THE PICTURES!" I pointed

His face dropped. The color drained out of his face. His hand slipped out of my hand.

"It's fine Sam I'll just delete it!" he pressed a bunch of keys when a beep came.

"Why are they locked?" he started to get nervous again

"ITS YOUR BEST FRIEND BETTER PICK UP!" _my ringtone for Carly_

"_Hi Carls what's up?" I said trying to not sound freaked out_

"_Why is there a picture of you kissing Freddie on iCarly?"_


	4. What?

**I'm back and making another chapter of iGetSick! **

**Don't own iCarly **

**Sam's POV**

"_Why is there a picture of you kissing Freddie on iCarly?" Carly said_

"I don't know! We didn't kiss! It was only in my!" I stopped myself before saying dream

"In your what?" She said

"Nightmare" I said

"Ok well can't Freddie delete them? I mean it's very cute, but I'm sure you're not too happy about this are you?" She said

"Why would I! That's my personal business!"I yelled

"_Our_ personal business Sam!" Freddie said

I through the phone down and tackled him. I screamed as I punched him.

"HEY FREDBAG! THIS IS SERIOUS CHIZ!" I screamed while pinning Freddie to ground

He flipped me to the ground and yelled at me "A NO DUH! WHY WERE THEY LOCKED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"CUZ I TRIPPED OVER YOUR STUPID FOOT AND FELL ONTO THE LAPTOP! SORRAY!" I said pinning him back to the ground"

_ Ding!_ A pop-up on the computer said _Carlygirl27 wants to chat with you._

I clicked accept and a picture of Carly showed up.

"You guys didn't stop fighting to listen to me yelling your names over the phone!" she said

"Well we were busy!" I said

"Yeah so busy to notice that our website has gotten the most hits _ever_?" She said

"What?" we both said at the same time

**Sorry it was so short I had writers block. I feel like it's a little OOC please help me to make it better. Any constructive criticism is helpful! =D**

**seddieluver4eva **


	5. Cancelation Notice

If you are reading this…this story is being canceled. Now, I apologize but I have no idea how to continue. I might keep them up if you want…but I highly doubt that. I'M SO SORRY. Wait…I don't have that many fans and I'm acting like I do. Eh, . Sorry guys. If you guys have suggestions on like how to continue them I'D LOVE TO HAVE THEM just review or pm me which I prefer. Well, much love guys 3. This story will be deleted on March 5th.


End file.
